Guía de conquista Uchiha
by Sakukami18-1
Summary: A Sasuke NADIE nunca se le había resistido, y cuando miro a ese rubio, dobe de sonrisa zorruna pensó que no seria diferente, pero que iba a saber él que ese rubio, idiota lo ignoraría, insultaría y rechazaría haciendo bajar por completo su gran EGO, y mucho menos se imagino que terminaría enamorado de ese rubio idiota, que era la ÚNICA persona que no lo miraba. CAP 4 UP¡
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto, no es mío es de Masashi Kishimoto. :S_

_Disfruta la lectura jjj lo resuvi por que tenia unos errores. Dedicado a dos personitas que me han apoyado mucho Gracias :D Ley-83 y a Chizuruchan1999 :D gracias. ^^_

* * *

_**Guía de conquista Uchiha.**_

_**.**_

_**Paso 1, conociendo a la presa.**_

_**.**_

Era un día bastante soleado los niños jugaban afuera y las parejas tomaban un helado en el parque, en un lugar no muy alejado más específicamente en el instituto de Konoha, uno de los más caros y buenos institutos de Japón se encontraba un chico de tez blanca, ojos negros y profundos, cabello negro azulado y cuerpo de adonis ya que ahora estaba corriendo con su equipo en la cancha, algunas chicas o más bien todas suspiraban al verlo pasar.

Su nombre.

Sasuke Uchiha, el adonis, el play boy, el chico popular o como quieran llamarlo ese era él, porque no había nadie que se resistiera a él y si había bueno él con su _"guía de conquista" _los hacía caer a sus pies.

__Kyaa Sasuke-kun, te amo.¡_

Sasuke rodo los ojos por ese comentario, que no se cansaban esas salamandras de molestar solo faltaba que lo vieran bañándose para que su privacidad se fuese literalmente a la mierda, paro de correr y miro hacia al frente, cuando lo miro pasar.

A ese extraño rubio con bigotes en sus mejillas, ojos azules y sonrisa de anuncio dental y Sasuke sonrío. Sehh nuevo año, nueva "presa".

__Oh no, esa sonrisa nunca trae nada bueno.- _dijo Kiba a un lado del Uchiha, descansando un poco.

__Es cierto, recuerdas a la "presa" del año pasado termino cambiándose de Instituto.- _le siguió hablando Sai, con una sonrisa falsa.

A Sasuke le salió una vena en la frente, y los miro con indiferencia esos idiotas no sabían lo que decían.

__Hmp, que esperan que crezca una planta o qué?¡ apúrense y muevan el maldito culo a correr.¡- _dijo el Uchiha, a su equipo de futbol o idiotas con problemas de salud mental, como los llamaba el Uchiha.

Sasuke miro por donde se había ido su nueva "presa" ese rubio iba a ser suyo en menos de un día, así eran todos el que duro más en hacerle caso duro como unas 2 horas más que los demás, ese rubio no duraria mucho.

El Uchiha se voltio, con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

_**2 HORAS DESPUES RESESO.**_

__Problemático.-_ dijo Shikamaru, haciendo reír a Naruto.

Y es que el rubio no podía evitar reír cuando Shikamaru decía eso, era demasiado gracioso al menos para Naruto lo era.

El rubio había llegado al Instituto hace unas semanas, y ya tenía bastantes amigos entre ellos una de las capitanas de las porristas Sakura Haruno, la cual era novia del chico más popular del Instituto Sasuke Uchiha, aun que todos supieran que la única que velaba por esa relación era la chica de rosa, porque todo el Instituto sabia que el Uchiha le era infiel hasta con una silla. A lo que claro Sakura decía que solo eran chismes estúpidos, Naruto estaba hablando con Hinata de un trabajo, cuando el tan famoso chico "lindo" del Instituto llego para saludar a su "amada" novia.

__Sasuke-kun¡._- dijo Sakura, tirándose a abrazar al Uchiha que la recibió más frío que un hielo.

Sasuke suspiro, solo soportaba a Sakura porque ahora le era bastante útil en conocer a su nueva presa, después de ahí Sakura podía ir a contar flores que al le valía un pito.

__Sakura, veo que tienes un nuevo amigo.-_ dijo Sasuke, con todaaa la indiferencia del mundo.

La chica lo miro con curiosidad, pero al instante entendió sobre que se trataba y sonrío.

__Sí, ven a conocerlo.-_ dijo la chica jalando a Sasuke hacia el rubio, y haciendo claro que Sasuke ampliara su sonrisa, Sakura podía ser bastante ingenua cuando quería.

__Naruto¡ mira el es mi novio, Sasuke Uchiha.-_ dijo Sakura con un gran orgullo al decir novio y mío, Naruto lo miro y se sonrojo ese pelinegro era de verdad lindo…qué demonios claro que no, solo era otro de esos malditos niños ricos.

__Mucho gusto, Naruto.- _dijo Sasuke poniendo en práctica su técnica numero 1, conociendo a la "presa".

__Un gusto Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo.¡_- dijo el rubio, sonriendo como si estuviese en un anuncio de pasta dental.

Sasuke lo miro y sonrío, ese rubio entre más lo miraba más le gustaba y eso era muy bueno para el Uchiha, pero para Naruto no, ya que casi siempre cuando Sasuke conseguía una nueva "presa" se aburría de ella a los días, y luego la dejaba llorando en alguno de los pasillos del Instituto.

__Sakura ven rápido, hay que irnos.¡-_ le grito Ino, una rubia de cuerpo despampanante.

Sakura saco unas llaves de su falda, y se voltio hacia Sasuke.

__Sasuke-kun por favor, podrías ir a traerme unos libros a mi casillero.-_ dijo la chica con cara de borrego, que no le movió ni un pelo a Sasuke.

El Uchiha se iba a negar, pero una vocecita que ahora era importante para él hablo.

__Claro Sakura-chan, yo lo acompañare de todos modos voy para allá.-_ dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie, y despidiéndose de una de sus amigas. Sasuke sonrío y asintió a Sakura, la pelirrosa le dio un beso rápido (que casi hace vomitar, a Sasuke) y se fue.

__Vamos, Sasuke.- _le dijo Naruto al Uchiha, ya caminado.

Sasuke lo siguió caminado a su lado, y siguió la regla 27 de su guía _"Hacer amistad con la "presa""_ miro al rubio y hablo.

__Y de dónde vienes, Naruto?.-_ le pregunto el Uchiha, al rubio.

Él lo miro y sonrío.

__De corea, nací aquí pero por el trabajo de mis padres tuve que pasar mi infancia en Corea.- _término de decir el rubio, haciendo que Sasuke lo mirara con curiosidad.

__Entonces supongo que sabes hablar, coreano.- _dijo el Uchiha, con una ceja alzada.

__Myeon*-_ le contesto el rubio a Sasuke, haciéndolo sonreír.

Naruto iba a preguntarle algo al Uchiha, pero sintió como este lo pegaba a uno de los casilleros y le comía la boca, sintió la lengua de Sasuke dentro de su boca y por un momento iba a caer, pero luego salió del shock y empujo al pelinegro que lo miro sorprendido.

__Qué demonios te pasa, teme?¡-_ dijo el rubio exaltado, y con un gran sonrojo en la cara.

Sasuke lo miro sorprendido, nunca lo había rechazado o empujado ni mucho menos decirle teme* , frunció el ceño.

__A quien le dices teme, dobe.¡-_ dijo Sasuke, enojado y exaltado.

Naruto lo miro con el ceño fruncido, y luego hablo.

__A ti eres un maldito pervertido, teme aléjate de mí bastardo.-_ termino de decir Naruto, corriendo lejos de ahí.

La cara de Sasuke era digna de una foto, y es que nadie nuca lo había tratado así, todas las "presas" que tuvo siempre caían redonditas a sus pies al parecer Naruto, iba a ser diferente frunció el ceño.

__Tres meses dobe, en menos de tres meses besaras el piso por donde camino.-_ término de decir Sasuke, alejándose de ahí.

Ese rubio de ojos azules y sonrisa de anuncio, no iba a ser diferente a los demás caería igual.

Que equivocado estaba, Sasuke.

_**Continuara…**_

_*Myeon es sí, en coreano._

_*Teme es bastardo._

_Gracias por leer. :D déjenme sus opiniones, criticas constructivas que esperan del fic o como creen que continuara. Actualización el miércoles 24. Cuídense. ^^_

_¿Me dejan un review?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Naruto, no es mío es de Masashi Kishimoto y Sasu-chan. :33_

_Notas: Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta loca historia :DD ojala les guste. ^_^_

_Aclaraciones: Es un yaoi hombre x hombre, si no te gusta no lo leas, y si te gusta léelo :33 y si es tu primera vez en el hermoso mundo del yaoi, no te arrepentirás :DD los capítulos serán narrados por Naru y por Sasu. :DD_

* * *

_**Guía de conquista Uchiha.**_

_**.**_

_**Paso 2, acercándome a la Presa.**_

_**.**_

_**Sakukami18:33**_

* * *

Me levante más temprano de lo normal, solamente para poder arreglarme con tranquilidad y verme aun más guapo si eso es posible, y sí, lo fue a veces me sorprendo de lo bello, perfecto y sexy que soy. ¬¬

_Bien, Sasuke a conquistar a ese dobe.

Me dije a mi mismo en el espejo mirándome, estaba igual que siempre con la excepción de que me eche más colonia y me arregle un poco el cabello haciéndolo ver aun más alborotado y haciéndome ver más sexy, pobres de mis fans si se derriten por verme "normal" ahora les dará un orgasmo por verme aun más sexy que normalmente, y solo por él todo por ese rubio dobe, que me ignoro, hirió mi "pequeño" orgullo y me dijo "teme", ahh ya estoy pensando en él otra vez y no crean que es porque me gusta o algo así JA claro que no… ¬¬ es solo que ya quiero tener mi venganza.

_Otouto-baka, que tanto te miras en el espejo? O.O ya te diste cuenta de que eres adoptado?¬w¬

Me dijo el idiota de Itachi con su sonrisa de soy-mejor-que-tú-y-lo-sabes, bastardo solo por ser el gran genio de la familia se cree mejor que yo, pueden creerlo? Lo mire matándolo lentamente con mi mirada, y él ni siquiera pestaño supongo que al ser mi hermano, mis miradas de vete-o-sufrirás-lentamente no funcionan T_T.

_Aniki-baka, hay algo que se llama VIDA búscate una.

Le dije y él solo sonrió más y se rio un poco, mirándome con esa sonrisa que tanto detesto, estaba a punto de saltarle encima y meterle uno de mis libros en su bocota, control Sasuke eres un Uchiha, lo mire indiferente y Itachi hablo sehh de nuevo.

_Yo tengo una y MUY activa.- me dijo Itachi acentuando el "muy", lo mate con la mirada de nuevo ese maldito pervertido.

_Eres un maldito pervertido.- dije con el ceño fruncido, pero luego sonreí con malicia OH si hora de la matutina pelea Uchiha, lo mire retador y hable.

_Pobre aniki, Deidara te dejo plantado y alborotado ayer verdad, te tuviste que quedar con mamá orneando galletas.-dije con sorna, para ver con una sonrisa como Itachi funcia el ceño.

_Eso quisieras otouto-baka, a mi no fueron el que rechazaron y bajaron de su nube, de soy-tan-sexy-que-ni-el-viento-me-despeina con una patada en el trasero.- me contesto Itachi, y yo quede con la boca abierta.

_...-

Touché¡

Maldito sea el que le vino con el chisme a Itachi, de que el dobe me…me…re-cha ¬¬ esa palabra desagradable, me vengaría lenta y dolorosamente del maldito chismoso ya me imaginaba quien era y le enviare mi tan ansiada venganza, claro si estoy de buen humor o no se me olvida.

_Callate Itachi, ese dobe besara el piso por donde camino, al igual que TODOS en ese maldito instituto.¡- dije casi gritando para controlarme de nuevo, control Sasuke control.

_Sehh claro otouto, sigue en tu nube de algodón de azúcar, comiendo tus adorados tomates que cuando menos lo esperes vas a caer de una patada en el trasero y adivina quién va a estar ahí para reírse y recordarte lo baka que fuiste.- me dijo Itachi, sonriendo arrogantemente.

Maldito Itachi y sus malditos consejos, maldito dobe y sus malditos rechazos, maldito reloj que no marcaba las 8 para largarme al instituto y maldito mis gustos por los rubios de ojos azules.

_Otouto-baka, vine para decirte que tus tomates desaparecieron ayer misteriosamente.- me dijo ese bastardo, con sorna en su voz.

Lo mire con una mirada llena de rencor y vengativa, mi aniki-baka se comió MIS tomates sin MI consentimiento,….a la mierda el control Uchiha.

_BASTARDO, TRASTORNADO.¡

_EMO, CON PROBLEMAS DE EGO.¡

_ANTISOCIAL, AMANTE DE LOS PÁJAROS.¡

_NIÑO-BONITO, AMANTE A LOS TOMATES.¡

_SASUKE, ITACHI BAJEN YA O SUBIRÉ Y NO QUERRÁN SABER LO QUE HARÉ ¡- escuche a mi madre gritarnos, y sude frío no quería ver a la "tierna" Mikoto Uchiha enojada, y por como Itachi salió de mi habitación él tampoco.

Suspire y recogí mi mochila del piso, aniki-baka ya verá cuando conquiste a ese dobe y se enamore de mí, le cerrare la gran boca y me vengare al fin, sehh pobre de Itachi y Naruto porque nunca debieron meterse con mi orgullo.

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

Legue al instituto y como era de esperarse todas y todos se me quedaron mirando con la boca abierta, lo ven no es que mi ego se suba como dice el idiota de Itachi sino que simplemente soy muy sexy para la gente que me rodea, pero como todo en este día no está saliendo como yo quiero apenas puse un pie en mi clase, Sakura se me pego como lapa a mi brazo y me dio un beso, el que por cierto casi vomito.

_Sasuke-kun, que bien te ves hoy *O*- me dijo Sakura, que solo faltaba que se derritiera al frente mío.

La mire con una sonrisa de la lado haciéndola suspirar, pero no crean que es porque me gusta JA claro que no, una uruga tendría más suerte conmigo que ella pero ella era amiga del dobe, entonces no me quedaba de otra que ser el novio amoroso que nunca fui.

_Sakura, y tu amigo como era que se llamaba Haruto o Naruko?- pregunte fingiendo demencia, y ella me miro confundida para luego poner una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Hablas de Naruto?.

_Creo que sí, es que no me acuerdo muy bien de su nombre.

Dios que buen actor soy, debería tener un Oscar por ser tan convincente, Sakura me miro entendiéndolo todo y señalo hacia una de las sillas de la clase, hay estaba mi dolor de cabeza sonriendo y riendo alegremente con Hinata? Que hace hablando tan amenamente con esa ojos de cloro, la mate con la mirada y ella lo noto por que se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza.

_Ven vamos a saludar, veo que se están haciendo grandes amigos.- dijo Sakura, jalándome hacia donde el dobe y la Hyuga.

Mire como el dobe me miraba y se sonrojaba haciendo un puchero, si seguía haciendo eso estoy seguro que no me importaría besarlo ahí mismo enfrente de la tetona y de Sakura,…qué demonios estoy pensando yo no deseo besar al dobe de nuevo…claro que no. O/O

_Hola Naruto, Hinata como están?.- dijo Sakura eufóricamente, y sonriendo a los dos.

_Hola Sakura-san.-dijo la Hyuga, con una sonrisa tímida.

_H-ola Sakura-chan.- dijo ahora Naruto, sin mirar a Sakura al rostro.

Sonreí maliciosamente así que el dobe se sentía culpable de que yo lo besara siendo novio de Sakura, cada vez me gusta más es la cosa más inocente que había visto en mi vida y seria mía. Los tres pasaron hablando cosas triviales sobre el clima o sobre cosas que de verdad no me importaban, hasta que mi "presa" se dejo oír.

_Al parecer Kakashi-sensei se tardo de nuevo, vuelvo en un minuto chicos voy al baño.- dijo Naruto, levantándose.

Y yo no tarde en levantarme también solo para ver como el dobe me mataba con la mirada, y yo sonreí inocentemente y mire a Sakura.

_Yo también voy al baño, te acompaño dobe.

_No t-e-m-e, no es necesario.- dijo el dobe, con una mirada que decía maldito-pervertido-aléjate.

_Oh vamos Naruto, tranquilo Sasuke-kun no muerde.- dijo Sakura, y Naruto la miro sonrojado.

Sehh claro que no muerdo, camine hacia la salida y el dobe me siguió con el ceño fruncido y yo completamente feliz, caminamos por los pasillos hacia el baño Naruto me miraba a cada minuto atento a cualquier "movimiento" que yo hiciera, al fin entramos al baño y Naruto me miro totalmente sonrojado cuando yo cerré la puerta con seguro.

_Teme, ya te dije que-

Naruto no siguió hablando cuando lo pegue a la pared y me puse cerca de él, sentí como temblaba y sonreí.

_Vamos dobe, a ti también te gusto o no?.- dije con deseo en la voz, y no estaba aparentando para nada, desde que vi a ese dobe le quise saltar encima y violarlo pero él no me dejo.

_Te-me tu bastardo per-

Bese a Naruto metiendo mi lengua en su boca y agarrándolo del cuello, sentí como se quería resistir y me apegue a él para que sintiese como me tenia literalmente, este dobe me calentaba tan fácilmente.

_**Narra Naruto.**_

Sasuke se apego a mí y pude sentir a su amigo o más bien amigote, maldito bastardo hasta eso tiene perfecto, el teme me seguía besando y yo me resistía pero Sasuke besaba tan bien podía sentir su lengua dentro de mi boca, y para rematar sentir la gran dotación del bastardo en mi entrepierna no ayudaba, y es que por Kami-sama el bastardo ya la tenía arriba y me estaba haciendo a mí soltar gemidos? En que maldito momento llegue a corresponderle el beso a ese teme, pase mis manos por su cuello y me apegue a él, Sasuke gimió roncamente y metió una mano debajo de mi camisa acariciándome el torso, Sasuke me alzo pegándome a la pared y yo enrede mis piernas en su cintura, seguimos así por bastante rato, de beso en beso parábamos un momento para tomar aire y luego volvíamos al "ataque" donde mierda quedo mi dignidad T_T maldito Uchiha, sentí como me seguía acariciando el torso y me sonroje este teme no tiene vergüenza, estaba a punto de yo también acariciarlo cuando alguien entro al baño.

O/O| Por Kami-sama y todos los dioses que vergüenza, quería que algo pasara en ese preciso momento, que me tragara la tierra o que un ejército de termitas dejaran pelón al teme por pervertido. Y es que no es bueno para la mente de alguien encontrarse con dos chicos comiéndose a besos en el baño, uno pegado a la pared y totalmente sonrojado, que de su boca bajara un hilito de saliva, con otro chico PERVERTIDO que estaba igual de sonrojado, con el cabello desordenado y lo PEOR con su GRAN amigo arriba el cual era bastante notable, sehh quería que alguien me golpeara para olvidar esa vergonzosa escena.

_Oh perdónenme, yo no sabía q-ue- la pobre señora se desmayo con un hilito de sangre bajando por su nariz, O.o o dios mío, LA MATAMOS?¡

Me solté de Sasuke el cual bufo molesto, ese teme no sé cómo demonios me deje enredar por él, se suponía que yo no debía caer en su trampa por respeto a Sakura-chan y por el bastardo del teme, que se creía tan sexy como para que nadie se le resistiera ¬¬.

_S-e-ñora?¡ est-a b-ien?¡.- pregunte zarandeando a la señora, la cual ahora veo que es la encargada de la limpieza.

Oba-chan, me va a matar. T_T

_Dobe, déjala ahí y ven sigamos con lo nuestro.- dijo el bastardo, arrogante, soberbio, cubito de hielo y insensible, lo mire enojado y le grite.

_QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA, TEME?¡…y si…la dejamos traumada?¡ O.O- dije con temor en la voz, no quería ir a la cárcel tan joven.

Sasuke sonrío arrogante y me abrazo haciéndome sonrojar, pero yo lo empuje oh no teme no volveré a caer en tus trucos.

_Que pasa, dobe? No te preocupes por la señora le enviare un ramo de flores, o unos chocolates…si no se me olvida.- dijo el teme, como si estuviese hablando del clima.

Pero mi peor pesadilla se hiso realidad cuando escuche como unos tacones pegaban contra el piso del baño, y mire a Oba-chan la cual nos miraba con la boca abierta, y luego miraba a la señora en el piso con una vena en la frente.

_Mocosos, A MI OFICINA.¡

Sí, hoy moriría T_T pobre de mí y todo por ese bastardo de Sasuke.

_**EN EL INFIER PERDON, LA OFICINA DE TSUNADE. ^^**_

_EN QUE DEMONIOS PENSABAN?¡, PARA FORNICAR EN UNO DE LOS BAÑOS DEL INSTITUTO, MOCOSOS DEL DEMONIO¡.-nos grito Tsunade, golpeando su escritorio.

Yo estaba sudando frío y apunto de hincarme a orar, mientras que el bastardo estaba más fresco que una lechuga teme bastardo, todo esto es por sus malditas hormonas alborotadas.

_Perdón Tsunade-sama, no volverá a ocurrir.

Hasta que por fin el bastardo hablo, yo lo mire con odio y Oba-chan lo miro con resignación para luego suspirar.

_Mocosos su castigo por no controlar sus hormonas alborotadas, será cuidar a los ancianos del Acilo Chidori.- dijo Oba-chan, con una sonrisa que me hiso tenerle miedo.

__PERO OBA-CHAN-_

_Ningún "pero" cuidaran a los viejos del Acilo, o juro que tendrán que limpiar todo el Instituto con un cepillo de dientes ahora LARGO¡ .- termino de gritarnos Oba-chan, para echarnos literalmente de su oficina.

Ya afuera le di la espalda al teme, totalmente enojado ese bastardo todo era su culpa.

_Dobe.- y ahí iba de nuevo con sus "dobes", ese maldito no me convencería.

_Perdóname.- O.O bueno eso si me sorprendió, me voltee a mirarlo y él me sonrío arrogante.

_Prometo no volver a besarte al menos claro, que tú lo quieras.- me dijo Sasuke, totalmente serio aun que con una pisca de diversión en sus ojos se nota que se divierte verdad.

_Bien teme.

_Pero, eso no significa que dejare de tratar de conquistarte.- dijo Sasuke con su mirada de mi-apellido-es-Uchiha-y-somos-los-mas-sexys-del-mu ndo ¬¬| qué demonios se creía? Que yo era tan fácil.

_JA te secaras como planta, esperando a que te pida que me beses t-e-m-e.- dije totalmente seguro de mis palabras, Sasuke se me acerco y yo me ruborice haciéndolo reír divertido.

Bastardo, bastardo él y todos los Uchihas, pero no lo hará Sasuke no me conquistara estoy seguro de eso…creo, AHHH mi vida es miserable. T_T

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_Muchas gracias por los review ojala les haya gustado el capi, pobre Naru con ese Uchiha tratándolo de conquistar, y no se extrañen de que tenga tantos emotivos ( ¬¬, T_T O_o) es que lo quise hacer así, no se me dio gracia ver como quedaba, y sin más cuídense. :33_

_¿Me dejas un review?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto, no es mío es de Masashi Kishimoto y Sasu-chan. :33_

_**Advertencias: **__YAOI SasuNaru, AU y futuro Lemon._

_**XXXXXSXNXXXXXX**_

_Guía de conquista Uchiha._

_._

_Paso 3, conviviendo con la presa._

_**.**_

Naruto abrió sus hermosos ojos azules pero los cerro de inmediato debido a la claridad del sol, ya habiéndose acostumbrado a esta los abrió y se estiro un poco terminando de levantarse del todo, camino hacia su baño aun adormilado y casi pegando con la pared, unos minutos después salió del baño, completamente despierto y con gotitas de agua bajando por todo su cuerpo y cabello (A/N babas *O*) .

_Ahhh¡ qué hermoso día ttebayo¡.- dijo Naruto, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Camino a su armario y busco su uniforme del Instituto, se estaba poniendo a penas sus bóxers cuando se acordó de un "pequeño" detalle.

T_T por Kami-sama, que había hecho él, para que ese día tuviera que convivir con ese bastardo Uchiha pervertido, sehh Naruto se acordó de el castigo que su Oba-chan le puso a él y al engendro del demonio Uchiha según Naruto, pasar toda la semana cuidando de los ancianos del Acilo Chidori, él aun no le había dicho a sus padres…porque qué demonios les diría?¡ "Otto-san, Oka-san Oba-chan me castigo, porque estaba casi fornicando con un bastardo Uchiha en el baño del Instituto, AH ^^y dejamos traumada y con una hemorragia nasal a la conserje" claaaro si decía eso su padre lo pondría a vender biblias en las calles de Japón.

Naruto dio un gran suspiro, y saco unos pantalones negros, una camisa turquesa y busco sus convers negras, ya vestido se miro en el espejo acomodándose su cabello lo que era imposible, tomo aire y salió de su habitación bajando las escaleras hacia la sala corrió de puntillas a la puerta, y ya casi llegaba, ya casi veía la luz al final del túnel cuando…

_Uzuratoncachi que demonios haces?

_AHHH¡ BASTARDO QUE HACES EN MI CASA?¡

Naruto estaba en el piso, sorprendido y mirando atónico a Sasuke en el sofá de su casa tomando té con sus padres, ese bastardo el rubio se levanto tosiendo un poco y se acerco un poco a ellos.

_Sa-su-chan, que ha-ces aquí?¡- pregunto Naruto, con una gran vena en su frente.

Sasuke lo miro con cara inocente, y luego una sonrisa MADE IN SASUKE adorno su rostro.

_No es obvio? Estoy conviviendo con tus padres.- dijo Sasuke tranquilamente, y tomando un sorbo de té.

_Naru-chan, porque no nos habías dicho que tenias un amigo como Sasuke-kun ttebane?¡- dijo Kushina, con un puchero en su rostro.

Naruto mato mil veces a Sasuke con la mirada, y luego le contesto a su madre.

_Bueno…es porque…

_Naru no les quería decir que era mi novio.- soltó Sasuke de golpe haciendo que todos lo vieran sorprendido, más Naruto que quería saltar y meterle una lámpara al bastardo en la boca.

_QUEE?¡- pregunto Naruto, con enojo en su voz.

_NOVIOS?¡- dijo Minato, con una mirada de padre celoso.

_SÍ, FELICIDADES¡.-dijo Kushina, con una sonrisa de victoria.

Sasuke miro a los tres y se puso de pie, y ahí Naruto miro como el muy hijo de su $##%$#$ estaba vestido, tenía un chaleco negro que lo hacía ver sexy…sehh aun más ¬¬, una camiseta blanca por dentro en cuello V que dejaba ver su torso un poco, pantalones grises y sus convers negras…Naruto lo disimulo pero se tuvo que voltear un poco para quitarse ese hilito de sangre NO INTENCIONAL, que salió de su nariz.

_Minato-san, Kushina-san me darían el honor de ser el novio oficial de su hijo?-pregunto Sasuke con seriedad, ya solo le faltaba arrodillarse ante Naruto.

_O_O- el rubio no podía creer lo que veía, seguramente ayer comió mucho Ramen y ahora miraba alucinaciones extrañas…sí eso tenía que ser.

_Sí.-dijo Kushina, con una sonrisa.

_NO.- dijo Minato, para saltar en contra de Sasuke con lámpara en mano.

_MINATO, NO LO MATES¡.- dijo Kushina, corriendo tras su esposo.

Naruto miro con una gotita como Sasuke corría por su vida por toda su casa, con su padre tras de él con lámpara en mano y con cara de psicópata y para terminar ese peculiar cuadro, su madre con puño en alto perseguía a su padre y le decía que se detuviera o si no dormiría afuera un mes.

Suspiro que había hecho él, para merecer eso?¡

_**25 MINUTOS DESPUES DE QUE SASU CORRIESE POR SU VIDA.**_

_Tranquilo Sasu-chan, puedes venir otro día a pedir la mano de Naru-chan…es solo que ahora Minato está muy alterado por perder al niño de sus ojos.- dijo Kushina con una sonrisa amable, a lo lejos se veía Minato en un rincón con lagrimitas en su rostro y diciendo cosas que Naruto no entendía.

Sasuke asintió y se despidió de la pelirroja, para salir con Naruto de la casa.

_Oka-san, ya vuelvo voy a ir…

_Vamos a ir a una cita.- dijo Sasuke, abrazando al rubio.

Naruto se sonrojo por completo, ese bastardo, pervertido y morboso.

_*O* de verdad?¡ .

_Claro, verdad mi cielo?- dijo Sasuke, mirando a Naruto con una mirada de dilo-o-te-violare.

_Claro que sí, pastelito de azúcar.- dijo Naruto entre dientes, y matándolo con la mirada.

_Awww que lindos, tranquilos vayan y diviértanse.- termino de decir Kushina, para cerrar la puerta.

Y Sasuke espero a que la tercera guerra mundial comenzara.

_Teme, en qué demonios pensabas para decirle a mis padres que somos novios ttebayo?¡- dijo Naruto, apunto de mandarle a Sasuke una de sus amadas plantas en el rostro.

_Te dije que te conquistaría, y que mejor forma que convivir más contigo- dijo Sasuke, con una sonrisa soberbia.

Naruto lo mato por sexta vez consecutiva con la mirada, y lo señalo.

_Eres un idiota, que hay de Sakura-chan me odiara si se entera que estas tratando de "conquistarme" bastardo insensible¡- casi grito Naruto, de brazos cruzados y sonrojado.

Sasuke lo miro como si hubiese dicho algo estúpido, y luego hablo.

_Termine a Sakura ayer uzuratoncachi, que no sabias ella publico en todo el Instituto que yo era un maldito bastardo insensible, y que era gay a lo que mi grupo de fans le dieron una paliza y creo que está en su casa con un bistec en su ojo, pero tranquilo le enviare una canasta de flores y unos chocolates…si no se me olvida o si tengo ganas.-dijo Sasuke, como si hubiese dicho " Ayer llovió?".

Naruto lo miro con una gran vena en su frente, y exploto.

_ERES UN IDIOTA TEME, PORQUE LE HICISTE ESO?¡.- pregunto Naruto, con enojo.

Sasuke soltó una risita burlona, y miro a Naruto arrogantemente.

_Porque me dio la gana, dobe.

_AHH¡ ERES UN…

Y así siguieron o más bien siguió Naruto insultando a Sasuke hasta que se vio el gran Asilo Chidori, Sasuke suspiro y Naruto al fin paro de insultar al Uchiha.

_Ustedes deben de ser los que vendrán a hacerles compañía a Susuki-san y a Cocoa-san.- dijo una señora, con una sonrisa amable.

WTF¡? Cocoa?¡ qué clase de nombre era ese, no es que fuese feo pero era bastante peculiar.

_Gracias, señora ttebayo.- dijo Naruto, haciendo una reverencia.

_De nada, síganme.- dijo la señora para luego caminar dentro del Acilo, el cual era una casa/mansión estilo antiguo japonés con hermosos árboles Sakura adornando el lugar y una que otra banca en el jardín –Por cierto me llamo Hana.- dijo la señora, presentándose, era una pequeña anciana de unos 1.62 de altura, cabello blanco y sonrisa amable sus ojos estaba cerrados y Naruto se preguntaba por qué demonios lo estaban?¡

_Mucho gusto Hana-san, soy Namikase Naruto y el bastardo antisocial a mi lado es Uchiha Sasuke.- dijo el rubio dándole la mano a la mujer, y sonriendo.

_Muy bien entren, adentro los espera sus "pacientes" por favor, tengan paciencia con ellos…son un poco especiales.- dijo la señora, suspirando.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, y Naruto se confundió especiales? Qué quiso decir con eso, corrieron las puertas y en menos de dos segundos los dos vieron como una patada voladora iba hacia ellos.

_QUE DEMONIOS?¡

Sasuke tomo a Naruto de la cintura, haciéndolo sonrojar y esquivo la patada, se puso a la defensiva y miro como una patada venia hacia su estomago la bloqueo con una de sus piernas, el anciano le seguía y seguía dando golpes al Uchiha a una velocidad considerable Sasuke los esquivaba todos, el anciano dio un salto a atrás y Sasuke bajo su defensa…grave error el Uchiha miro como una sombra estaba atrás suyo y supo que no podría bloquear ese golpe, pero se sorprendió al ver como Naruto se interponía bloqueando la patada con sus brazos y le regresaba el golpe al segundo anciano con una patada directa al estomago que hiso que el hombre saliera volando y pegara en la pared.

_Ahh?¡ perd-on señor?¡ lo mate?¡- pregunto Naruto, con pánico en su voz no quería ir tan joven a la cárcel.

_JAJA claro que no niño, falta mucha más fuerza para que "mates" a Cocoa.-dijo el anciano frente a Sasuke, el cual era bastante enano o más bien enano, tenía el cabello gris y sus ojos eran verdes y pequeños con un bastón en su mano derecha.

Naruto miro con sorpresa y algo sonrojado, como Sasuke se interponía entre él y el tal Cocoa parando un Kunai que iba hacia él?¡ qué demonios?¡ ese viejo lo quería matar.

Sasuke miraba con el ceño fruncido al anciano que había mandado el Kunai a su dobe, y miro como este soltaba una sonora carcajada.

_JAJA Son buenos, me tienen que decir quién los entreno.- dijo el anciano Cocoa, el cual para sorpresa de Sasuke y Naruto era exactamente igual al otro anciano, dando a entender que eran gemelos.

_Soy Susuki, y él es mi hermano menor Cocoa.- dijo Susuki, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Soy Uchiha Sasuke, y como Uchiha que soy he aprendido a dominar todas las artes de pelea.- dijo Sasuke con arrogancia, y sonriendo- Pero debo admitir que ustedes dos me sorprendieron.- termino de decir el Uchiha, mirando a los ancianos.

_Soy Namikase Naruto, y también estoy sorprendido como aprendieron a pelear así…nos enseñarían a mejorar nuestras artes?¡- pregunto el rubio con un brillo en sus ojos, luego sintió como casi un kunai lo deja sin hijos.

_No, mocoso.

_Que dijo, enano?¡

_MOCOSO, QUE NO OISTE ERES UN MOCOSO¡

_Y USTED UN MICRO ABUELO¡  
Sasuke y Cocoa, miraban con una gotita como Naruto y Susuki peleaban, suspiraron y se sentaron cada uno en el suelo.

_Ya basta ustedes dos, hmm ustedes son los que nos van a hacer compañía?- pregunto Cocoa, con curiosidad en su voz.

Sasuke asintió y el anciano sonrió, haciendo sonreír al Uchiha…ya sabía que pasarían haciendo mientras las horas se iban.

_**HORAS DESPUES, DE QUE CASI MATARAN A SASU Y A NARU.**_

_Nos vemos, Cocoa-san, micro-abuelo ¬¬.

_Mocoso ¬¬ Uchiha, nos vemos.

Naruto y Sasuke caminaron hacia la salida del Asilo, al menos el primer día no había sido tan malo…hasta habían mejorado un poco más en artes marciales, Naruto bostezo frotándose un ojo estaba cansado, Sasuke lo miro y paro de caminar.

_Hmp? Que pasa, teme?.- pregunto Naruto, con curiosidad.

_Está lloviendo, será mejor que esperemos a que pare no crees?.- dijo Sasuke, escuchando como la lluvia se hacía más fuerte.

Naruto lo miro un poco preocupado, y luego se sonrojo.

_Pero teme, ahorita cierran el Asilo por seguridad.- dijo Naruto, bajando un poco su cabeza y haciendo un puchero.

Sasuke sonrió y envolvió en un abrazo al rubio, Naruto se sonrojo pero estaba bastante cansado y medio adormilado así que puso sus manos en el pecho de Sasuke agarrando su camisa blanca, y escondió su rostro en el pecho de este_**…"el teme esta tan…calientito"**_ pensó Naruto, cerrando un poco sus ojos.

Sasuke lo miraba con una sonrisa, y de pronto se dio cuenta de algo.

Se estaba enamorando de Naruto, lo sabía porque podía sentir su corazón latir rápidamente y un calor muy extraño se alojaba en su pecho, suspiro y saco su celular de su bolsillo.

_Suigetsu, ven por mí estoy en el Acilo Chidori…bien no te tardes.- termino de hablar Sasuke por teléfono, se sentó en el piso de la entrada del Asilo y miro como Naruto se abrazaba a él.

Era extraño…él nunca había sentido algo tan profundo por una persona que no sea su familia, le quito a Naruto unos cabellos rubios de la frente y le acaricio el rostro, con Naruto era completamente diferente era como…querer que nada malo le pasase, agacho su rostro y se acerco al de Naruto pudo sentir como su nariz pegaba con la del Kitsune, y cerro sus ojos un momento _**" Que estoy haciendo?...siento que solo lo quiero a él, es como si no me importase nadie más" **_pensó Sasuke, y se acerco a los labios del rubio rozándolos con los suyos.

Suigetsu no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Sasuke su amigo desde hace 15 años y su "jefe", estaba viendo como idiota a un chico rubio, le acariciaba el rostro y el cabello con delicadeza como si temiera que se rompiese o algo así, miro atónico como Sasuke se agacha al rostro del chico cerrando sus ojos solo para poner sus labios sobre los labios del rubio, y cuando Suigetsu vio la sonrisa y el brillo que Sasuke tenía en sus ojos solo con mirar a ese chico, supo que su mejor amigo estaba completamente enamorado.

_Cof cof Sasuke.-llamo Suigetsu disimuladamente, y mirando al chico.

El nombrado levanto su vista y miro serio al peli blanco, luego suspiro y tomo a Naruto en sus brazos en forma de princesa, para ponerse de pie con él.

_Llegaste rápido.- dijo el Uchiha, mirando a Suigetsu.

_Pero si hace media hora me llamaste.- dijo Suigetsu confuso, él creía que Sasuke lo iba a matar por llegar tan tarde, pero…hay estaba diciéndole que llego rápido y mirando como idiota a ese chico rubio.

Sasuke lo miro con sorpresa, y luego sonrió.

_De verdad? No lo noté.

_Sasuke…quien es él?.- pregunto Suigetsu con curiosidad, tenía que saber quién era el que tenía como idiota al gran Sasuke Uchiha.

_Naruto.- dijo Sasuke, y Suigetsu casi se desmaya cuando escucho con el amor que dijo ese nombre.

_Sasuke, estas jodido.- dijo Suigetsu, con burla en su voz.

Sasuke suspiro, y se saco con dificultad su chaqueta negra, solo para ponérsela a Naruto y que no tuviese frío.

_Lo sé.-dijo sin más Sasuke, con resignación en sus ojos.

Sí, el gran Sasuke Uchiha estaba completa y jodidamente enamorado de Naruto Uzumaki.

_**XXXXXXXSXNXXXXXX**_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_*Gracias por leer* :33 Sasu-chan, se enamoro ju ju ahora que hara Naru cuando se entere?¡_

_¿Me dejas un review?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Naruto, no me pertenece es de Kishimoto-san y Sasu-chan.

* * *

**O**oO ***** Oo ***O***o**O**o

_Guía de conquista Uchiha_

_._

_Pasó 4, cela a tu presa_

_._

Abrió sus ojos sintiendo la molesta luz en su cara, tallándose uno de sus ojos con el dorso de su mano para así tratar de despertar del todo. ¿Dónde mierda estaba? Lo último que recordaba era haber estado con el pervertido, teme, arrogante y morboso Uchiha en el Asilo Chidori y bueno también tenía recuerdos de un rostro muy cerca del suyo…pero no lo podía ver era muy borroso…

Mientras que no haya hecho nada que mesclara a Sasuke+ su trasero o su virginidad…todo estaba bien. Y aun más importante ¿Por qué estaba pensando tanto en el Uchiha? Tenía que controlarse, control Naruto control…

-Mmm… ¿Dónde estoy?-soltó al mirar que estaba en un espacioso cuarto, que parecía más bien una casa completa. Era de color negro y azul, y estaba completamente ordenada.

Se puso de pie lentamente buscando algo con que defenderse, seguramente unos locos lo habían raptado por dinero y ahora lo tenían ahí para torturarl Porque Kami-sama lo ponía en situaciones así?¡

Miro una lámpara en uno de los muebles de la habitación, y estaba a punto de tomarla entre sus manos para su seguridad…cuando…

-¿Qué estás haciendo con mi lámpara dobe?...-se sobresalto al escuchar a Sasuke decirle eso, mirándolo con una gotita en su cabeza.

Naruto se volteo rápidamente, más sonrojado que la bandera de China y lo señalo acusadoramente. Mientras que Sasuke lo miraba confundido.

-¡Te-me así que fuiste tú, me secuestraste y ahora quieres reclamar dinero por mí ttebayo!-exclamo el kitsune completamente sonrojado, mientras que en un momento de desesperación le mando un peluche a Sasuke en el rostro…

El Uchiha sonrió de lado suspirando un poco, ese dobe de verdad que era tonto a veces. Se acerco a Naruto lentamente, haciendo que el corazón del rubio se acelerase completamente… "¿Qué me pasa? Porque estoy tan nervioso solo porque el teme se me acerque?" pensó Naruto confundido, mientras que el pelinegro se acercaba a su rostro…

-Dobe…

-¿S-í?-tartamudeo Naruto nerviosamente, mientras que sentía como su espalda pegaba con la pared de la habitación del pelinegro.

Sasuke lo miro directo a los ojos; sintiendo como un calor extraño invadía su pecho, ¿De verdad se había enamorado de Naruto?...Se acerco a la oreja del rubio, sintiendo a este temblar un poco…y no supo si fue por nervios o porque le tenía miedo…viniendo de Naruto cualquier estupidez era posible…

-¡Eres un usuratonkachi¡-casi grito Sasuke en la oreja del kitsune, mientras que se cruzaba de brazo y Naruto lo miraba totalmente confundido- ¿Cómo vas a creer que te voy a secuestrar idiota? Yo jamás haría nada que te lastimara…- dijo Sasuke sin notar lo que había dicho, Naruto sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar al pelinegro decir eso…

Bajando su cabeza para que el Uchiha no notara el creciente sonrojo en sus mejillas, camino lentamente dándole la espalda a Sasuke. Para tratar de respirar más tranquilamente y poner sus sentimientos en orden…

-¡Cá-llate teme, solo me asuste es todo!...-dijo Naruto de brazos cruzados, Sasuke lo miro suspirando un poco-…!Mi-erda teme, mis padres me van a matar por no llegar a casa a dormir¡-casi grito Naruto entrando en pánico, a lo que Sasuke sonrió soberbiamente mirándolo más tranquilo que una hoja…

-Yo le avise a Kushina-san que te quedarías a dormir aquí…-aviso Sasuke al blondo, haciendo que Naruto recuperara su color natural. Ya que se puso azul de imaginar lo que su dulce madre haría…

Naruto suspiro ya más tranquilo, aunque con una gotita en su cabeza al ver la gran confianza que su madre tenía en Sasuke. Casi parecía que la Uzumaki lo adoraba. Se sentó en la cama de Sasuke sintiendo como su estomago hacía un extraño sonido; exigiendo alimento, y haciendo que Sasuke sonriera de lado y el rostro de Naruto se asemejara a un tomate…

-¡No te rías te-me¡-exclamo Naruto al ver la sonrisa burlona del pelinegro, pero contra todo pronóstico Sasuke tomo asiento al lado del kitsune. Entregándole un plato de comida que había tenido en su mano todo el tiempo, y el cual Naruto no había notado… ¿Tan distraído era cuando estaba con Sasuke?...

-Come baka, lo hice para ti…-dijo Sasuke mirando fijamente al rubio, el cual miro sonrojado el plato de comida en sus manos. Se veía muy bien, tomo los palillos y metió el primer bocado a su boca sintiendo como su estomago se lo agradecía…

Naruto estaba comenzando a creer que el pelinegro Uchiha no era de ese planeta, todo lo hacía tan bien que era imposible que fuera un humano,…esa comida era tan deliciosa que no pudo evitar que sus ojos brillaran al probarla. Cosa que no paso desapercibido por el Uchiha, el cual sonrió de lado sintiéndose bien al ver sonreír al chico…

Se quedaron unos minutos así; en completo silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo si no uno muy agradable para los dos. Naruto miro como la comida en su plato se había acabado, y con un sonrojo miro a Sasuke a los ojos el cual le devolvió la mirada fijamente…

-G-ra-cias te-

Naruto paro de hablar al mirar cómo Sasuke se acercaba a él, mirando directo a su… ¿Boca? Al notar eso el rubio no pudo evitar sentir su corazón acelerar, y sus mejillas arder ante la cercanía de del rostro del Uchiha a su boca… ¿Pero qué mierda le pasaba? ¿Por qué no empujaba o maldecía al Uchiha? ¿Por qué se quedaba como tonto viéndolo acercarse más y más?...Naruto se despertó de su ensoñación, al sentir la mano de Sasuke en su mejilla quitándole lo que parecía una pequeña migaja de comida. Se sonrojo por completo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho,…había pensado por un momento que Sasuke lo iba a besar y por un momento…en su mente se creó la idea de que no sería tan mala idea…

¿¡Pero qué mierda estaba pensando?¡…Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Sasuke.

-Comes como un bebé, dobe…-dijo el azabache burlón, aun cerca del Uzumaki. El cual al oír el insulto se acerco sin pensarlo al Uchiha

-¡Y tu un baka teme!-exclamo Naruto con su ceño fruncido, mientras se daba cuenta de lo cerca que estaba con Sasuke. Tanto que su aliento pegaba con el del pelinegro,…miro como los ónix ojos de Sasuke se cerraban lentamente mientras se acercaba a su boca… y poco a poco él también lo hizo…Y cuando ya estaba cerca de la boca del Uchiha, cuando ya podía sentir el aliento de Sasuke entrar en su boca…alguien entro a la habitación…

-¡Llego por quien llorabas otouto-baka¡-exclamo Itachi con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo, pero al no escuchar un "lárgate" o un "¿Qué no sabes tocar?" abrió sus ojos curioso. Y miro como su otouto estaba casi besando a un rubio de tres extrañas pero adorables rayitas en sus mejillas, y el cual ahora lo miraba con los ojos como platos y más rojo que un farol Chino…

-¿Itach- Sasuke no pudo terminar la frase, ya que sintió como lo empujaban haciéndolo caer al piso y darse un muy buen golpe MADE IN NARUTO en su trasero. Ese idiota de Naruto.

-¡Ahhh no es lo que parece!-casi grito Naruto mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente, y miraba a Itachi muerto de la vergüenza. El Uchiha mayor lo miro y sonrió amablemente.

Así que su otouto tenía una nueva "presa"…aunque a Itachi algo le decía que ese no era como las otras presas de su otouro, ya que Sasuke por más que quisiera conquistar a alguien…nunca los traía a casa. Y ahora ver a ese rubio en la habitación de su otouto, la cual era casi una zona prohibida en esa casa le parecía bastante…interesante…

Itachi suspiro y se acerco al Uzumaki, tomando la mano de Naruto y dándole un beso. Haciendo que el kitsune se sonrojase…sehh aun más, y haciendo también que Sasuke –ya de pie- frunciera el ceño…

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Uchiha Itachi el hermano mayor de Sasu-chan.-se presento Itachi con una sonrisa MADE IN UCHIHA, a lo que Naruto lo miro algo confundido y sonrojado.

-M-ucho gusto,…yo soy Naruto, Namikaze Naruto ttebayo¡-se presento Naruto ya un poco tranquilo, y con su color natural.

Itachi lo miro fijamente, haciendo que el Namikaze lo viera algo confundido y extrañado. Pero en el momento en que Itachi iba a hablar de nuevo, Naruto sintió como lo separaban del Uchiha rápidamente y lo jalaban fuertemente de la mano sacándolo de la habitación…

-Nos vamos.-dijo Sasuke seriamente y con su semblante enojado, Naruto lo miro confundido y molesto tratando de soltarse del agarre del chico. Pero Sasuke no le dio tiempo de nada, simplemente lo saco de su casa/mansión y lo monto en el auto saliendo rápidamente de ahí.

Naruto casi grita asustado, al ver como manejaba el Uchiha. Que al parecer estaba enojado, muy enojado, a lo que Naruto se confundió más… ¿Qué había hecho para que Sasuke se pusiera así?...Acaso fue por Itachi,…pero si el Uchiha era hermano de Sasuke…, este no debería de ponerse así. Naruto lo miro fijamente, no muy seguro de hablarle al pelinegro…

-Sa-suke…

-No te acerques a él.-se sorprendió al escuchar al Uchiha hablar, estaba completamente serio y ni siquiera quitaba la mirada del camino. Parecía que estaba tratando de no explotar de rabia ahí mismo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Naruto sin entender a lo que el pelinegro se refería, frunciendo el ceño un poco.

Sasuke lo miro por un momento, con su ceño notablemente fruncido.

-No te acerques a Itachi.

Naruto se sorprendió por lo dicho por el Uchiha, y frunció más el ceño totalmente molesto.

-¿¡Pero porque me estás diciendo esto?!...Que mierda no es tu hermano, deberías de confiar en él ¡-exclamo Naruto muy molesto, no entendía porque estaba tan enojado…tal vez era porque le molestaba que Sasuke no tuviera confianza en él, sí tal vez era eso,…pero aun así no debería de molestarse por eso…

-Por eso te lo digo, porque es mi hermano y sé de lo que es capaz. Así que prométeme que no te acercaras a él Naruto…- insistió Sasuke con seriedad, mientras que miraba al rubio a los ojos.

Naruto lo miro sorprendido y molesto.

-¡¿No te entiendo Sasuke, es tu hermano maldición que me haría?¡-casi grito Naruto totalmente confundido, soltó un sonoro grito al sentir como Sasuke frenaba de repente haciendo que los autos que venían atrás lo maldijeran y gritaran…

-¿¡Pero qué, teme que haces nos quieres matar?¡-grito Naruto con molestia, molestia que se esfumo al sentir como Sasuke lo tomaba del rostro y lo besaba. Abrió los ojo enormemente, sintiendo su corazón latir como loco mientras que las mariposas se hacían presentes en su estomago…

Cerró los ojos por un momento dejándose llevar en el mar de sensaciones que el pelinegro lo hacía sentir, poso una de sus manos en el cuello de Sasuke tratando así de que la lengua del pelinegro llegara más profundo en su cavidad, y de paso teniendo más cerca a Sasuke. Estaba tan concentrado en ese beso, que no escuchaba absolutamente nada, ni los gritos y reclamos de la gente por estar estacionados en media calle, solo escuchaba el rápido latir de su corazón por cada roce y cada beso que Sasuke depositaba entre sus semi abiertos labios…los cuales quedaron algo rojos por la actividad que estaba haciendo con Sasuke…

-No quiero que te acerques a él, porque sé que él te puede alejar de mí.-susurro Sasuke casi inaudible al kitsune en la oreja, haciendo que Naruto lo mirara incrédulo.

¿Qué estaba diciendo Sasuke?...Acaso lo que el pelinegro tenía era…miedo ¿Miedo de que él se sintiese atraído por Itachi?...Naruto abrió sus ojos enormemente en ese momento dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se acababa de besar con Sasuke, sentía molestia porque el Uchiha creyera que él podía querer a otra persona y sentía esas famosas mariposas en su estomago…que eran símbolo de alguien…

"_Enamorado"_ pensó Naruto al instante, empujando a Sasuke lejos de él y saliendo del auto del Uchiha rápidamente. Sasuke lo miro irse sin decir absolutamente nada, no entendía a Naruto…por un momento le correspondía y en otro lo empujaba y salía corriendo como si hubiesen estado haciendo algo malo…

Suspiro y se volteo molesto, hacía un tipo que no dejaba de maldecirlo por estar estacionado en media calle, en los líos que Naruto lo hacía meterse. Encendió el auto y salió de ahí directo hacía su casa, tenía que hablar con Itachi acerca de todo eso…no entendía porque su aniki estaba haciendo todo eso…pero lo averiguaría. Itachi no le iba a quitar a Naruto,…porque ahora sabía cuán importante se había hecho el kitsune para él…

.

Corría lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían, quería alejarse, alejarse de él…porque cuando estaba con Sasuke se sentía tan extraño. No quería creer que estaba enamorado, no, él no estaba enamorado de Sasuke…no lo estaba, si solo hace unos días lo había conocido ¡Pero…entonces porque su corazón latía tan rápido cuando lo tenía cerca,…¿Porque entonces…sintió tantas ganas de seguir besándolo cuando lo tuvo tan cerca?...Era atracción, sí eso era, solamente era tracción…

Porque Sasuke no lo amaba, solamente lo quería enamorar y luego ilusionar como lo había hecho con muchas otras chicas y chicos. Pero con él no haría eso, no señor Uzumaki Naruto no sería conquistado por ese Uchiha orgulloso y arrogante

-¡Ahhh¡-se cayó golpeándose el trasero, al ver como un lujoso y caro auto negro se estacionaba frente a él…obstruyéndole el paso. Miro enojado como la persona que lo maneaba salía del auto; seguramente para disculparse, pero al ver quien era…la persona que lo manejaba toda su molestia fue sustituida por asombro…

¿Por qué mierda él se tenía que encontrar siempre con Uchihas?...Acaso era una enfermedad, o su olor…tendría que cambiar de colonia…

-¿Naruto-kun?...Tú no estabas con mi aniki?...-pregunto Itachi al ver como su futuro cuñado –según él- estaba tirado en la cera, con cara de asombro y sobre todo con claras muestras de que había estado llorando. ¿Acaso él se había equivocado con el chico, y su otouto ya había dejado al chico?...de verdad esperaba que no, él más que nadie quería que Sasuke encontrara a alguien que de verdad lo amara…

-¿Itachi-san?...Y-o…sí lo estaba,…pero…me escape de él.-dijo Naruto con un pequeño sonrojo, poniéndose de pie con ayuda del pelinegro.

Itachi lo miro confundido, y suspiro hondamente.

-¿Escapaste he?...-pregunto el Uchiha mayor con diversión, haciendo que el kitsune bajara la cabeza avergonzado- Hehe tranquilo Naruto-kun, que tal si te invito a comer algo y me cuentas el porqué escapaste de mí otouto… ¿SÍ?-pregunto Itachi con una sonrisa amable en el rostro, el rubio asintió mirándolo un poco desconfiado…

Estaba haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que Sasuke le había dicho en el auto, negó con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño, él no tenía porque hacerle caso al pelinegro…después de todo… Sasuke y él no eran nada más que… ¿Rivales?... ¿Amigos?...ni siquiera sabía lo que era Sasuke para él.

Se montaron en el auto del Uchiha mayor; Naruto algo nervioso y Itachi totalmente tranquilo, mientras trataba de hallar una respuesta al porque Naruto se había escapado de su otouto. En unos minutos llegaron a una linda tienda de Ramen, haciendo que Naruto sonriera de oreja a oreja, mientras que Itachi miraba los movimientos del rubio bastante curioso.

-¡Ramen¡-exclamo Naruto al oler el olor de su comida favorita, mientras que Itachi pedía dos platos de Ramen para cada uno. Se sentaron en una de las mesas del lugar, los dos en total silencio, hasta que Itachi con una sonrisa curiosa miro al rubio y hablo…

-Naruto-kun, tal vez mi otouto te parezca un idiota a veces o tal vez sea muy insensible también. Pero estoy seguro que él te quiere mucho, y jamás haría nada para hacerte daño…-decir que Naruto quedo sorprendido por lo que Itachi dijo era poco, el kitsune estaba en completo shock, ¿Porque Itachi le estaba diciendo todo eso…? …¿A qué se refería con todo eso?

No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante lo que el Uchiha había dicho, mientras que Itachi suspiraba hondamente y volvía a hablar.

-Sé que seguramente mi otouto se puso celoso o molesto, porque yo me tome muchas confianzas contigo. Pero quiero que sepas que lo hice para probarlo.

-¿Probarlo?...-soltó Naruto algo confundido, mirando como al fin ponían el Ramen de los dos en la mesa. Lo miro por largo tiempo, mientras esperaba que Itachi comenzara a hablar.

Ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de comer Ramen, Sasuke lo confundía mucho.

-Sí, mi otouto siempre tiene a muchos chicos y chicas pero son solo para pasar el rato o besarlos. Nunca ha llegado a algo más serio, es por eso que cuando te vi con él en su habitación y mire como él te miraba a ti…supe o algo me dijo que tú eras diferente. Mi otouto nunca hubiera mostrado ningún tipo de celos si no te quisiera, estoy seguro de ello, es por eso que ahora estoy seguro que tu eres totalmente diferente para mi otutou que todos los chicos y chicas que ha tenido Naruto-kun.-termino de decir el azabache con una sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a comer de su Ramen.

Naruto estaba en completo shock, procesando lentamente lo que Itachi le había dicho. ¿Acaso…lo que el Uchiha mayor le quería decir, era que Sasuke estaba enamorado de él?...Se sonrojo hasta las orejas al pensar en eso, sintiendo como una alegría extraña crecía en su pecho. ¿Porque sentía todo eso? Tenía tantas ganas de ir donde ese bastardo, y gritarle en la cara que era un baka por haber desconfiado de su aniki…

Y luego…luego,…"_Luego lo besaría…"…_abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado… ¿Besarlo? ¿Besar a Uchiha Sasuke?...sonrió tontamente al darse cuenta por fin de el sentimiento que tenía ahora por Sasuke, ¿Lo amaba?...no aun no, pero…de verdad que estaba enamorado de él…¿En qué momento comenzó a hacerlo?...no tenía idea, pero aun así…ahora sabía cuáles eran sus sentimientos. Ahora quería saber los de Sasuke…

-¡¿Itachi-san por favor me puedes llevar a donde el teme!?-pregunto Naruto con un sonrojo en su rostro, mientras que sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente…

Itachi lo miro confundido; pero aun así sonrió de lado asintiendo, al parecer Naruto al fin se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Itachi pago la cuenta, y rápidamente los dos estaban en el auto del Uchiha con destino a la gran Mansión Uchiha…

Tenía que verlo, tenía que ver a Sasuke y preguntarle cuáles eran sus sentimientos…, no quería ser lastimado, porque tal vez Sasuke solo lo quería para una noche o solo para besarlo. Tal vez el Uchiha ni siquiera lo miraba como alguien especial. Negó con la cabeza quitándose todas esas ideas de la cabeza, y sonrió al ver como el auto de Itachi se estacionaba llegando por fin a su destino…

Abrió la puerta del auto del Uchiha, y tal y como si fuese un niño pequeño; corrió rápidamente hacía dentro de la mansión, y comenzó a buscar al Uchiha menor en todo el lugar. Escucho un ruido en el sala de la mansión y sin pensarlo mucho, corrió hacía ahí con una gran sonrisa.

Sonrisa que se esfumo, al ver como Sasuke besaba a una chica de tez blanca y cabello rojo como el fuego. Mientras que esta lo tomaba del cuello para profundizar el beso, y metía su lengua en la cavidad de la del Uchiha.

-…- sintió su corazón destrozarse poco a poco, dolía, dolía tanto…sintió como su mejillas eran mojadas por sus propias lagrimas; las cuales se hicieron más y más grandes, haciendo que tuviese que poner una mano en su boca para no soltar un sollozo. Lo debió de saber, Sasuke jamás lo amaría. Simplemente porque Sasuke no podía amar a nadie, lo único que quería el Uchiha era besarlo y luego olvidarse de él…

Naruto soltó un sollozo, sollozo que hizo que Sasuke abriera los ojos desmesuradamente y empujara a la pelirroja frente a él; alejándola completamente, miro como Naruto estaba frente a él con su rostro lleno de lagrimas y mirándolo resentidamente…

-N-arut-o…-susurro tratando de acercarse al rubio, mientras que sentía como un gran dolor y culpabilidad crecía en su pecho. Pero antes de siquiera poder acercarse al kitsune, este salió corriendo rápidamente de ahí dejando a un Itachi confundido que acaba de llegar al lugar de los hechos…

-¡NARUTO, ESPERA¡-grito Sasuke corriendo tras el rubio, sintiendo un gran miedo dentro de él…miedo a que Naruto lo odiara. Tenía miedo a que Naruto se alejara de él, y al verlo llorar así enfrente de él solo hizo que se sintiera el bastardo más grande del mundo…

Miro con su ceño fruncido como el rubio se montaba rápidamente a un taxi; perdiéndolo de vista de inmediato, miro como el taxi se alejaba de él rápidamente haciendo que mordiese uno de sus labios fuertemente por la rabia…

Rabia hacía sí mismo, era un idiota. ¿Cómo mierda iba a ser ahora para que Naruto lo perdonase?¡…Sintió como algo mojado humedecía su mejilla, y sintió como comenzaba a llover…cerró los ojos liberando así el dolor que tenía dentro de él…así nadie lo vería. Después de todo los Uchihas no lloraban…Ni siquiera cuando habían cometido la estupidez más grande de todo el mundo…

Ni siquiera cuando le había hecho daño, a la persona que más quería en ese momento…

**C**ontinuará…

Cyan Reed: Me alegra que te guste el fic, y espero que este capi también te guste…si es que aun lees mi fic hehe. En fin muchas gracias ¡

GissellaFhrePhiiHayliz44: Hola ¡ ya tengo una nueva lectora?¡ Qué bien :D Muchas gracias me alegra que te guste el fic, y tranquila ten por seguro que lo voy a terminar este y todos mis fics. Perdona la demora ¡y espero que este capi te haya gustado.

kane-noona: Hola Kane-chan de verdad perdona la demora tu también, pero es que la Universidad es muy pesada y cuando me di cuenta tenía como cuatro meses de no escribir nada. Así que de verdad perdona por no actualizar esta y mis otras historias, como El esposo del Hokage o Sweet Revenge pero tranquila las actualizare. Gracias por tu apoyo, y espero que este capi te guste. Nos leemos¡ :D

nozomi-NN-chan: Hola Nozomi-chan :D me alegro que te gustara el capi, tu también perdona la gran demora de verdad que sí. Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado, y muy pronto actualizare mis demás fics. Nos leemos¡ :D

Guest: Muchas gracias por el apoyo, y ojala te haya gustado. Perdona la demora u_u y espero que el capi te haya gustado. :D Nos leemos.

Kiki: Gracias por el review, y creo que si le di algo de celos a Sasu en este capi. Espero que te haya gustado el capi, perdona la demora y gracias de nuevo. Nos leemos¡ :D

Ley-83: Ley-chan como estas?¡ Espero que bien, perdona la demora de verdad pero mis estudios me absorben por complet de verdad perdona. Espero que este capi te haya gustado, perdón y gracias de nuevo. Nos leemos¡ :D

Moon-9215: Gracias por el review, y perdona tu también la demora Moon-san. Espero que el capi te haya gustado. Nos leemos. :D

Atashi-sama: Hola¡ Gracias por el review y perdona la gran demora de verdad. Espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y que este cap te haya gustado. Nos leemos¡ :D

KudoShuri: Muchas gracias KudoShuri-san, perdona la demora tu también, de verdad perdona. Espero que el capi te haya gustado :D y muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Nos leemos¡

Goten Trunks5: Muchas gracias por el review Goten-san, espero que el capi te haya gustado y perdona la demora. De nuevo gracias. :D Nos leemos¡

Muchas Gracias a todas, y perdonen de verdad la demora. Pero es que ya saben los estudios están primero hehe espero que el capi les haya gustado claro si es que aun leen mi fic hehe. Nos leemos. :D Cuídense.

¿Me dejas un review?


End file.
